


But if you kissed me now (I know you'd fool me again)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi hates Christmas. Sebastian loves everything about it, including a band called Wham.Why is the German so determined to change Kimi's mind about the holidays?(Last Christmas AU)
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Kimi Räikkönen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	But if you kissed me now (I know you'd fool me again)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play around for a little while and thought of this idea based on the new film.

Kimi sighs softly as he pushes past the crowds of people all around him. Cheery music plays all around him and lights sparkle and dazzle all around. 

Christmas. 

That one time of year when everyone was insanely happy and spreading ridiculous amounts of goodwill and cheer. He hated it. It was all fake and silly and too bloody happy to be real. No one was this happy at any other time of year. 

He shoves past a family with a little girl and rolls his eyes at the nasty comments he gets. They should not have just been standing in his way. Why would you stand in the middle of the street like that anyway? 

Continuing to grumble the Finn pushes open the door of the local coffee shop, the little bell tinkling familiarly behind him. 

Valtteri glances up from where he’s making a customer a gingerbread latte and he grins. “And here’s our local Scrooge!” 

Kimi rolls his eyes and moves over to the counter. “How many of those devil drinks have you made today?” 

The younger Finn pulls a face. “Ten. I know I know. It’s a shame. No one enjoys a good espresso these days. They all want endless sugar and sweetness.” 

“It doesn’t deserve the name coffee.” Kimi agrees with a nod. He watches the Finn at work curiously. “Are you free tonight?” 

Valtteri hums curiously and looks at him, “What do you have in mind?” 

“Get drunk and forget about Christmas?” Kimi offers, making the younger Finn snort in amusement. 

“Sure. But you know not everyone is as glum as you.” He gives him a thoughtful look. “You know ever since-”

“We are not talking about that.” Kimi raises a hand to stop him. “Ever.” 

“Your resistance is exactly why we should.” Valtteri counters, handing him his black coffee to go. 

“No. I don’t need to talk about it. End of discussion.” Kimi gives him a glare that could kill a man as he grabs his coffee and turns to leave. 

It only makes Valtteri sigh and murmur under his breath, “of course you won’t talk to me….”

Kimi shakes his head and moves to leave the shop, accidentally slamming into the person coming in and spilling his coffee down the man’s shirt. 

“Ow!” The man curses as the hot black liquid spills on his shirt. 

“You should watch where you’re going.” Kimi mutters, angry at his spilled coffee, but the anger dies into a tiny flame when he looks up and meets stunning blue eyes. 

Mr blue eyes sighs and shakes his head. “It’s fine. Accidents happen right? I know that more than others. Let me pay for a new cup?” 

Kimi shakes his head. “No need. It was an accident like you said.” He glances up at him, taking in the sharp curls, leather jacket and oddly out of place walkman clipped to his jeans. The tinny sound of George Michael coming out of the headphones. 

The mysterious man smiles and turns off his music. “I insist.” 

“It’s fine.” Kimi shakes his head at him. “I’ve got to go anyway.” 

“Visiting family?” The man asks as he moves after the Finn and back onto the street. 

“No. I have a plan to get drunk and forget about the merriment.” Kimi snorts, making the man frown. 

“You don’t like Christmas?” 

“Love it.” Kimi says dryly. “Amazing and wonderful time of the year.” 

The man huffs softly and moves to follow him through the crowd. “Do you need anyone on your trip of avoiding merriment?” 

KImi turns to look at him. “No.” He says, short and sweet. 

The man laughs. “It could be fun?” 

“No.”

“I’ll pay for the drinks?” 

This makes Kimi pause and turn around and the man holds out his hand with a smile. “Sebastian.”  
Kimi takes the rather cold hand in his. “Kimi. You serious?”

“Very.” Sebastian grins at him. 

Kimi offers him a hesitant smile and nods. “Fine, you can come.” 

Sebastian nods and gestures for him to walk ahead of him. 

* * *

The two walk through the snowy streets, heading for Kimi’s local. 

“So why the anti Christmas vibe?” Sebastian asks casually, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Why the out of date walkman and the Wham?” Kimi retorts. 

“Touche.” Sebastian gives him a grin. “I love the 80s. I grew up with bands like Wham and the love stuck I guess. The walkman was a gift years ago and I know it looks out of date, but I love it.”

“But Wham of all things, really?” Kimi snorts softly. 

“Hey they’re good. Last Christmas is a classic.” He softly sings a line of it. _“Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away.” _

“How stupid.” Kimi snorts softly, looking at Sebastian. 

“What?” Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Giving a heart away at Christmas. How is someone’s heart a gift?” Kimi asks, a frown crossing his face. 

“It’s not literal, Kimi.” Sebastian laughs. “But I guess it means that person was careless with a precious gift.” 

“Sounds stupid to me.” Kimi shakes his head at him. 

“You’ve never had a precious gift?” Sebastian asks him, glancing his way. 

Kimi swallows and looks away from him. “I wouldn’t call it precious and not a gift…” 

Sebastian gives him a quizzical look. 

“I had this thing...last year. Needed a heart transplant...it was...it scared the crap out of me and I don’t like talking about it with anyone. Not even my best friend…” Kimi admits. 

Sebastian gives him a soft sad look. “Oh...I see.” 

Kimi sighs. “I guess this time of year reminds me of it….and I just see all that happiness and think, how? How does the world keep going when you feel like yours has changed?” 

Sebastian is quiet for a moment and then glances at Kimi. “Have you ever thought that you’ve been given a second chance?” 

Kimi glances up at him and shakes his head. “A second chance to do what, exactly?” 

“Live.” He stops them under the light of a thousand tiny Christmas lights. “Not many people get a second chance you know. They live and then they die and that’s it. All the what ifs and buts don’t matter anymore. But those with a second chance? They get to see what they can have and they go for it. They embrace everything they feel, the love and the pain.” 

Kimi sighs. “I don’t see it like that. I feel like it’s a waste...why me?” 

Sebastian hums thoughtfully and looks out at the town around them. “Because even the saddest, loneliest people need hope.” 

Kimi glances up at him and raises an eyebrow. “Are you calling me lonely and sad? Thanks….” 

“I’m not. I’m just saying, everyone deserves to see what could be. What they could have.” He glances at him. “And I can see you, Kimi Mattias Räikkönen.” 

Kimi frowns at him, backing away slowly. “How do you know my full name?” 

“There’s a lot that I know.” He says with a grin. “I also know there’s a guy in a coffee shop who has to resist putting hearts in your coffee foam every time he sees you.” 

Kimi blinks at him and shakes his head. “You can’t know about Valtteri.” 

“Oh I do. I also know you hate the holidays and don’t believe you deserve love, but you do. You really do.” Sebastian moves closer to him. “I gave you my heart for a reason.” 

Kimi feels like his world is spinning and he laughs almost hysterically. “Your….your heart?” 

“My heart. That thumping in your chest? It’s my heart. You have my heart Kimi and I am telling you not to waste it.” Sebastian tells him. 

“This can’t be happening. It can’t….you’re crazy.” Kimi shakes his head, but Sebastian smirks and lets his outline fade before his eyes. 

“Not crazy and not dreaming either. I am here to tell you to live.” Sebastian glances at him. “Use my heart well, Kimi.” 

Kimi closes his eyes, his mind whirling and he suddenly feels the softest touch on his shoulder. When he opens his eyes again he’s met with the cool pale eyes of Valtteri, who’s looking into his eyes worriedly. 

“Kimi….are you okay?” The younger Finn asks softly, his touch warm compared to the coldness he had felt from Sebastian. 

Kimi nods, once and then twice. Looking entirely bewildered by what had happened. He looks into Valtteri’s eyes and feels his heart thump strongly in his chest. A rhythm strong and powerful, one he had not noticed before. 

Sebastian’s words ring in his head and he shivers softly. “Yeah...yeah I’m okay. Just cold…” 

Valtteri nods and gives him a soft warm smile filled with love. “I can see...let's get you inside shall we? I’ll get you warmed up.” 

The elder Finn nods and heads inside the bar with him, glancing behind him for just a second. In the corner of his eye he sees Sebastian walking down the street before he seemingly fades into the crowd. 

Yes, Kimi really needed that drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
